


By Chance

by egosoffire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: A Pre-MCU Stephen Strange saves Tony from attempted sexual assault. For @badthingshappenbingo. Gen.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a character study of who they were pre-MCU.

Tony Stark was drunk. He didn’t show it in the way that most men did. His step was steady, but his eyes had a dark haze in them, and they appeared far away, so distant. Stephen frowned and watched as Tony talked to the man across from him. 

Was he drunk or was it something more? 

He didn’t know why he cared so much. He had only come to the idiotic party because Christine insisted upon it. She said that it would be good for him to get out and socialize, and maybe the networking would do him good.

“What do I need to network for?” he had asked. “I’m the greatest neurosurgeon in this country. If anything, people should want to network with me.” 

“You are such an arrogant asshole. Tony Stark’s throwing this thing and it’ll be nice for you to get out of the house for once.”

“But you’re not coming with me.”

“I have other plans.” 

So, here he was. Tony Stark was in front of him and the billionaire genius was out of his head drunk while a large man pressed against him. 

Something about it bothered him, more than he would care to admit. There was something about the look in Tony’s eyes that was too far, too distant. He wasn’t present, mentally, not at all.

Taking a breath, Stephen approached them. “Mr. Stark,” he said with a cordial smile, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand. “I’ve been dying to thank you for the invitation. Stephen Strange.” 

Stark seemed to struggle to find the words.

“You’re a… Doc right?”

“Neurosurgeon, yes,” Stephen said. “I’m sorry, who’s your friend Mr. Stark?” 

“This is…” Tony tried, but he lost his train of thought almost immediately.

“Mr. Stark and I were speaking privately,” the man said in a dark tone. “Can he get back to you later…”

“It’s urgent,” Stephen said, taking Tony by the arm as if they had known each other their entire lives. “Did I mention that I’m a neurosurgeon? I have a vast knowledge of the human body, particularly the way that certain substances affect the mind…”

Stephen gave the man in front of him a hard stare. He had been told before that he was an intimidating force and he hoped he scared the shit out of this guy.

“Mr. Stark, I need to go.”

“Yeah, okay…”

The hulking figure left at speeds Stephen didn’t even know were possible. He touched the genius’ cheek and looked into his cloudy eyes. He needed medical help, but first, he needed to be somewhere safe. 

“Mr. Stark, can you show me to a private room?” he asked softly. “A place where we can sit and not be disturbed.”

Tony nodded and pointed to the left, his words slurring.

“Come this way. There’s an elev…”

“An elevator. Perfect.”

Luckily, Tony did navigate them towards an elevator.

“Voice activation?” said the elevator in a crisp accent.

“Stark.”

The elevator door opened, and Stephen followed Tony in. The elevator rose several floors before depositing them onto an empty floor. A hallway lead up to several closed doors. 

“Guest bedrooms,” Tony explained. “No access ‘cept for with my perm-permission.” He chuckled and staggered into the bedroom, Stephen following after him. 

“Tony, you’ve been drugged,” Stephen said, not in the mood to beat around the bush about it. They walked into one of the bedrooms and Tony took a dramatic sit on the bed. Stephen hovered nearby. 

“What?”

“I’m assuming he slipped something in your drink. You won’t remember much when you sober up.”

“There’s no way anyone drugged me…” Tony laughed, cracking up as though Stephen had told some sort of hysterical joke. “I’m me. That’s just… no.” 

“Who am I, Mr. Stark?” Stephen asked, hoping to make a point.

“You’re…” Tony trailed off. “A very handsome man with beautiful eyes.”

“Well, thanks.”

“You’re pretty. But I don’t know you.”

“I introduced myself to you just a few moments ago,” Stephen pointed out. “Now, who do I contact to get you medical help?”

Tony frowned.

Luckily, Stephen found his answers quickly. The Ai voice said: “Miss Potts has invoked the ‘Tony is in danger’ protocol and overridden security on this floor.” 

Then, she entered. 

Pepper Potts was a lovely woman, who Stephen had noticed towards the beginning of the evening. She paused as she entered, excitement in her eyes.

“Tony!” she yelled. “Who are you?” She turned on Stephen. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Stephen assured her. Hazy, Tony sat down on the bed. “I got him away from someone. I’m pretty sure the guy slipped something into his drink. Big guy, dark hair…” 

“What the hell?” Pepper asked with horror in her eyes. “Tony, who was the guy?”

Tony looked between them and shook his head. “I don’t…”

“He’ll probably be out of it for some time,” Stephen said, looking into his eyes. “He had a bit to drink too, so I would recommend having him checked out by a doctor. I’m not certain exactly what was given to him, but… I have my suspicions. I just don’t want to be wrong.”

“I don’t know how to thank you…” she said in a near whisper. “I’m going to call his doctor.”

Of course, Stark had a doctor on call. Stephen fought the urge to roll his eyes at that. For a moment, he had forgotten the fact that Tony Stark was obscenely rich. 

“He should be fine,” Stephen assured her. “I’ll leave you two. After the doctor visit, he’ll probably just need a bit of rest.” 

Stephen left the party after that. He wasn’t sure that he could handle staying there any longer. The incident had left him with a deep anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He had witnessed a near-rape; he was sure. If he hadn’t been there, there was a high chance that Tony would have been taken advantage of. 

Stephen thought about what he knew about Tony Stark. The man had always had a reputation for being quite the playboy, but that didn’t change anything. That didn’t mean that someone could victimize him so horribly. 

Stephen was surprised by the feelings deep in his chest. There was a surge of protectiveness right there. The man was known for his careless attitude, his brazen smile, the way that he acted like he was on top of the world, but Stephen had a feeling that was a disguise he wore for the camera. Tony was vulnerable and tonight he had almost become a victim. 

Stephen couldn’t sleep that night, replaying the scene over and over in his head. Tony had been so vulnerable, and he had nearly been hurt so badly. Giving up on the idea of sleep, he went to his laptop. Typing two simple words, he ended up looking up the man’s history. Of course, people knew Tony Stark, but even the Wikipedia entry was enlightening to Stephen.

Anthony Edward Stark had always been a certified genius, far more intelligent than his own father. His accomplishments were overwhelming, even to someone with Stephen’s credentials. He had hurt a lot in his life, or so it seemed, and he had turned that hurt into something great. 

Stephen couldn’t get him off his mind.

Stephen arrived at the office early in the morning. The young woman who had been acting as a temporary secretary for his practice, a student called Eva, perked up at his arrival. “Doctor Strange,” she said, “a package just came for you. Flowers and a card.”

He could tell that she was as curious as he was. 

“Let’s see it.”

The girl brought him over to a large display. The dark-colored vase erupted with flowers in bright, sunshine yellows and oranges. It was a lavish thing, something that made his heart race. Stephen was no stranger to admirers, but who on earth would do such a… oh.

The flowers had a small card in the center, a thick piece of cardstock with embossed lettering in gold. 

_I’d like to see you. I’m in your debt. — TS_

Underneath the words was a phone number. Stephen took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

“So?” Eva asked. “Who is it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Stephen said with a laugh. “Someone that I need to call…” 

Less-than-satisfied, the young woman got back to work. 

Stephen went in to prepare for the day’s surgeries, but his mind was on Tony Stark. 

Finally, he took a few moments and made the call.

Tony answered moments later.

“Doctor Stephen Strange, I presume?”

He chuckled at the strange swagger that Tony possessed. Very few people had that kind of confidence. 

“Yes. How are you feeling?”

“I was fine shortly after sleeping it off,” Tony said, his voice getting a little quieter. “The guy used quite the cocktail of date-rape drugs. It was… scary.” The quietness in contrast with his arrogance was alarming, a show of just how disturbed Tony was. “I really don’t know what to say right now, if I’m being honest. I’m just so thankful that you were there… You… it means the world to me.” 

“I was only doing what anyone else would do,” Stephen said, not wanting Tony to thank him so deeply for being a decent human being. Something about that was unnerving, made him feel wrong. “I’m glad that you’re okay, Mr. Stark…” 

“Could we meet, maybe?” 

The words came out quietly, and Stephen was a little surprised to hear them. It had seemed to him that his chance meeting with Tony Stark was just a passing thing, something that they would discuss with others later in life, but would never need to move further on. 

“Sure.” 

He wasn’t sure what would come with meeting Tony Stark, but he honestly felt a rush of excitement in his chest. He had felt something when he’d met the billionaire, something that was confusing, but real. He had rescued him from a terrible situation, but it had almost felt like they were destined to meet. 

It would be an interesting start of something new. 


End file.
